


Craig Says Some Sappy Shit and Kyle Gets Emotional, aka CSSS&KGE

by Wicking_Windmill



Category: South Park
Genre: Band Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Short, Supportive Craig Tucker, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicking_Windmill/pseuds/Wicking_Windmill
Summary: Kyle could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the sweat clinging to his skin, caused by his nervous giddiness, could feel each note and sound hitting the air as each group played up on stage, soon it would be him up there, on that stage, with Craig by his side.He could imagine himself bashing on the drums, timing the beats with Craig's own, like they had so many times before, all in preparation for this event.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Craig Says Some Sappy Shit and Kyle Gets Emotional, aka CSSS&KGE

Kyle could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the sweat clinging to his skin, caused by his nervous giddiness, could feel each note and sound hitting the air as each group played up on stage, soon it would be him up there, on that stage, with Craig by his side.  
He could imagine himself bashing on the drums, timing the beats with Craig's own, like they had so many times before, all in preparation for this event.

What event, you ask? A battle of the bands event. It was held at their school once every year, and had been going on for years, probably more years then Kyle had ever been alive.

Kyle looks to his left, staring at Craig, who was tuning his bass, and breathed out through his nose. Usually the sight of Craig, sitting calmly with his bass in his lap, playing it or tuning; it whatever one he happened to be doing at the moment, calmed him. But upon gazing at him, he only felt giddy, hopeful, and nervous, all at the same time.  
Is this how musicians felt before going onstage? If so, he vaguely wondered how popular musicians were able to handle all of these emotions coursing through them right before the big moment.

He's snapped out of his thought process by a clap, Craigs looking at him with a lopsided smile, looking at him with peaceful eyes.

"Hey champ, don't go off to lala land right before the big moment, alright?"  
Craig sets down his bass and gets up, grabbing Kyle's hand in his own gently before squeezing it. "Just take a deep breath, yeah I know that's literally one of the stupidest things to do at the moment, but you've got to focus. We've come so far, you've come so far." He let's out a short laugh.  
"I still remember the moment you walked walked into the band room, recorder in hand, asking if you could be apart of the band I was trying to build."

Craig takes Kyle's other hand into his and cups both of them between his own two hands and grins down at him.

Kyle could only watch Craig, feeling like his oxygen was cut off, he waits with bated breath for Craig to continue.

And continue Craig does. "At first, I'll admit, though I'm sure I must've told you a million times, I was unsure if you would be able to actually play any of the instruments well. But you surprised me. You had a natural talent, Broflovski. You went from not knowing anything, to becoming my right hand man, or left hand man, my drummer, a close friend of mine who I've come to cherish, not even my best friend wanted to join, nor any of my other friends. You've become someone of importance to me, and I hope that you'll continue to stay by my side through thick and thin, as would I to you."

Craig paused again, but that was to let go of Kyle's hands to swipe his thumb across the redheads cheek, wiping away the tear that tried to roll down it.

Kyle breaths in, trying not to sniff, that would be embarrassing, wouldn't it? He let's out a staggering breath before smiling at Craig and scoffing playfully.

"Seriously Tucker, where'd all that sappy stuff come from huh? Caught in the moment? Shame, and here I thought Craig Tucker was supposed to be the Big Bad Boy of South Park Highschool." He jokes, before adding on in a softer tone of voice, "I couldn't dream of leaving your side, you dork. I'm gonna stay right here, no matter if you end up getting tired of me or not, I'm not gonna leave. Nope! You're stuck with my Tucker."

Craig smiles, wide, his cheeks hurting as he ducks down to give Kyle a quick kiss. Pulling away a second later only for Kyle to pull his head back down, and kissing him again.

Kyle laughs, hearty and bright. "Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to do that?" He asks, Craig shrugs, holding Kyle's hands and swinging them from side to side with a smile. "Dunno, awhile?"

Kyle nods, pouting. "A very long while, thought I was gonna positively d i e if I had to wait any longer, mister. You take too long."

Craig was about to reply with a snarky comment, before being cut off by a stage manager.

"Yo homos! Time to get onstage, your up in a few!" Clyde grins at both of them, before giving them both a salute.

Kyle laughs, "guess it's time then. You ready?" He asks playfully, already knowing the answer.

Craig nods, giving Kyle's hands both one last squeeze before letting them go. He goes to pick up his bass. "Of course I am, what kind of question is that." He scoffs, turning back to Kyle. "Are you ready? Mister beats drums? Ready to go absolutely blow out this crowd of high and drunk highschoolers brains with how good we are, Broflovski?"

Kyle snorts, rolling his eyes and grabbing Craig's arm. "Yeah yeah, I'm ready. Let's go rock their peewee brains, ya big dummy."

And with that, they both walk onto stage, Kyle let's go of Craig's arm and sits behind the drum set, Craig positions himself, bass slinged over his shoulder, mic in front of him.

Kyle had one last thought before they started playing, 'I hope you're watching mom and dad.'

**Author's Note:**

> THIS.  
> This is my first fic, I hope you guys enjoy, I've been working on this au for awhile, and plan on doing a longer fic at some point with multiple chapters, but for now!! I've come up with this, I've also been working on other stuff too.
> 
> Anywaysssssss, cryle highschool band au because we stan cryle in this house.  
> Not beta read? Dunno what that even is.
> 
> I don't know how to tag this holy FUCK, how do I t a g things oh my god.


End file.
